I'll keep my Promise Ames
by Lexie Kamba
Summary: This takes palce 5 days after Cosmo's death. Sonic has not gotten at of his room since Tails broke down. Sonic is now thinking that Tails hates him. Can Amy cheer him up? Will there be Romance? Will I ever shut up? XD Rated T for The "D Word" and Fluff. ONE-SHOT. Don't ask who the black hodded Girl is. XD


_This takes place after the end of the American Sonic X:_

_**Don't worry, I promised, I won't leave you. A Sonamy One-shot**_

**Sonic's room**

"_I hope Cosmo IS in a better place."_ Sonic thought as he remembers how Tails reacted when he showed Tails the seed. Sonic thought that Tails hated him now for not trying to stop Cosmo from doing what she did.

"_I wonder how ever one is taking it?"_ Sonic thought as he rose up from his bed.

"**SOOONNIC, WHERE ARE YOU**"A voice boomed. Sonic knew well, Amy Rose was calling him.

"_What if she is mad at me too?"_ Sonic thought and laded back down in his bed. He then forced himself to look at the bandstand, and found the bracelet that Amy had gave him. He fixed it out of guilt. But he also felt a little different while working on the bracelet.

"_I wonder what this feeling is." _Sonic wonder placing a hand on the area where is heart is located.

"Sonic?" Amy Rose said as she entered the door. She knew she should have knocked, but she felt something was wrong with Sonic.

"Are you ok Sonic?" Amy asked as she sat on the end of the bed. Sonic felt the bed shift, and knew Amy was sitting on the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sonic said sounding a little bit sad. Amy wasn't stupid to see Sonic was sad.

"Please tell me why you're sad Sonic." Amy asked as she scooted to the wall and moved up the bed. Sonic began to blush as Amy got closer to his face.

"Well….. I'm just wondering…." Sonic began as Amy, still scooting closer started to listen.

"If Cosmo did the best thing." Sonic said as Amy was now lying on his bed with him. (Me: Amy is on the right of Sonic.)

"She had a density to fallow, so she chose to complete it." Amy said. "Why are you sad that she did it?" Amy asked.

"Well now Tails hates me for it." Sonic said starting to get tears in his eyes.

"Tails doesn't hate you, He just mad that Cosmo died." Amy said looking towards Sonic's sad face.

"Really?" Sonic looked towards Amy cover up the tears.

"Yeah" Amy said. Then they started to look into each other's eyes. Giving them a weird quite time. They both blushed of this action. Sonic then broke the quietness.

"Hey want to play truth or Dare?" Sonic asked still blushing.

"Sure." Amy replied. In ten minutes, they cleaned up Sonic's messy room. Along with Sonic hiding the bracelet in his desk.

"OK Amy," Sonic began as he and Amy sat in a line.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to…. Give me a massage."

"Really?"

"Yeah I need one."

"OK."

Amy then got be hide him and started at his shoulders, where Sonic was sore at.

"*Purr* Yeah right there." Sonic purred. Amy giggled at his actions. Its kinda funny seeing a boy hedgehog purr.

"*Purr* Stop laughing *Purr*" Sonic purred. Amy was giggling a little harder.

"Ok time up." Sonic said. Amy gave the 'You-like-it-didn't-you-because-you-purred' Look. Sonic blushed and looked away while crossing his arms.

"Ok Sonic truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Ummmmm….. Do you like someone?" Amy said giving him a grin.

Sonic stopped cold. He had a crush on someone for a long time that was person, is Amy.

"Ohhhhhh." Sonic said blusher harder. He didn't want to answer Yes because Eggman would find out soon and his Amy against him. But he couldn't say No or else he brake Amy's heart like the others times he did

"_Come on Sonic, tell her! Don't worry about Amy! You always have able to save Amy millions of time. If Eggman came up with a good plan, Pigs would fly! Just say Yes, Sonic"_ Sonic's mind and heart told him.

"Yes." Sonic said looking like knuckles.

"Who?" Amy asked tithing her head to the right.

"Y….. Y…. YOU!" Sonic shouted. Amy gasped and blusher hard.

"Are you joking?" Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"No… I'm not kidding. I really like. More than a friend! I could never tell you because of Eggman, but I released that I can kick Eggman's butt even if he use you against me!" Sonic said as a winked at the end. Amy was crying in happiness. Sonic then spread out his arms being ready for a hug.

"I know you want to. Go ahead." Sonic said as Amy jumped in his arms. Her arms wrapped around Sonic's neck as one of his arms went around Amy's waist. Sonic then grabbed Amy's chin lightly and tilt it to he's forehead level. Sonic leaned closer. A few seconds Amy released what he was doing so she leaned in too. Then a Sonic second later, Sonic's lips connected with Amy's. They both close their eyes in bliss. It went a little deeper as Sonic slid his tongue in the game. Amy returned the favor the same way. They went like this for 4 minutes, then stopped and parted. They started to pant for air blushing mad.

"S…Sonic." Amy said looking into his lime green eyes.

"Shhhhh." Sonic said putting his fingers on Amy's lips.

"You are sleeping in my bed tonight and I'm not going to release you until Breakfast" Sonic said holding Amy bride style. He then put Amy o the bed and cover her up and then he got in bed himself.

"Sonic, will you leave me?" Amy asked as Sonic wrapped his Arm around her.

"Don't worry, I promised, I won't leave you." Sonic said as he yawned.  
"Ok, I love you Sonic Hedgehog." Amy said as she falls asleep.

"I love you too, Amy Rose." Sonic said falling asleep. Along with Amy having a smile on her face.

**The deck**

"They know they are on speaker right?" Knuckles said as he was still laughing his ass off.

"Come on Mr. Knuckles, I think its sweet." Cream said giving knuckles a Shut-up look.

"Yeah Knuckles, Sonic confessed to Amy. Also you owe me 20 rings." Tails said giving knuckles a grin.

"Damn it." Knuckles mumbled.

"Knucky watch your language, Cream is in here." Rouge said covering Cream's ears.

"Faker has a girl, Pigs have learned to fly." Shadow said giving a chuckle. Tails gave shadow a WTF look.

"That is cute." Chirs said.

"Yeah it is." A black hooded hedgehog said. Her name was Alice. She came on the ship two days after Cosmo's death (This is 5 days after!).

"Good job Sonic." Tails thought out loud.

"_I knew those two your perfect for each other, Cosmo since you died, Amy and Sonic gotten closer. I think you had a 2__nd__ job, To make sure Sonic and Amy grows closer together"_ Tails joked in his head.

**Me: Cute!  
Alice: That was 1,010 words O_0**

**Chaos: Damn**

**Mana: Chaos! THERE ARE CHILDERN IN HERE!**

**Me: Ummmmm right, anyway it's to see bye!**

**See you on the flip side Hedges! XD**


End file.
